Misconception
by ReversalX
Summary: His life of peace and tranquility was never to be because of what happened. He was too weak to protect the things he had treasured. Haunted by his past, he struggles on his journey towards the truth, or his long yearned vengeance. OC


It was just a normal day like any other with Renn. A teen that had a life of peace and tranquility since he was born . His dad was sick, mom sleeping and watching TV like any other BORING day. He had a good life so far; nothing dangerous ever happened near his district. However, to him, that fact meant it was always too casual. He wanted something to happen- a moment where he could "star as the hero". All of this was about to change.

All he ever did in his spare time was train in the art of Kendo(Japanese sword fighting style). His dad was a master of the art, so it was natural that he would teach his son. He did not really have a use for this sword-fighting skill, unless it was fending off creatures. He was a prodigy at the sport nevertheless.

Renn was just watching TV when a news broadcast came up…

"EMERGENCY! NORTH MAKO REACTOR BOMBED BY TERRORISTS! IF YOU LIVE IN THE AREA, PLEASE EVACUATE!"

"The north Mako Reactor is a district away. We should be safe, Dad"

"That may be son but… (Coughs)" The Dad tried to voice over his coughing with success. "Those terrorists can come from anywhere. Also, soldiers are scouring the whole sector for them, so we should be careful."

"Yes, Renn you should sleep in early if you know what's good for you." Mom said, peeking through the door of her room. "Ugh ok…" Renn replied in an annoyed fashion.

Renn entered his room, quiet as always. He glanced around to see how he had decorated it: with posters stuck everywhere and nearly covered the wall. He sat down on his bed, thinking of what to do. The words of the TV reporter kept running through his mind; "EMERGENCY! NORTH MAKO REACTOR BOMBED BY TERRORISTS"

He kept thinking about it. Why would the terrorists want to destroy the reactors? They are Midgar's current source of power. If all the power was to disconnect, who knows what kind of havoc could transpire. Those terrorists knew the outcome of their goal, so what is it that they are trying to accomplish? The deaths of innocent people? A lesson in energy consumption?

… The restless boy nodded asleep

He was about 16 years old at that time, and even back then, that same persevered dream kept haunting him to this very day. The dream was about a girl he met I while ago and her final words given to Renn… until her death. She had wavy brown hair with mako-colored eyes. She was a beautiful girl, loved by her parents and by all, until that fateful night happened. Renn never truly understood her, nor her last words.

* * *

THAT FATEFUL NIGHT-

'T was 3 years ago; black storm clouds gathered all over Midgar as it started raining heavily followed by brief flashes of lightning. Renn and his friends decided to stay at a local inn for the night. He noticed his friend, Elaine, out on the third story balcony staring out in to the distance as the rain soaks her nice dress. He walked outside and comforted her.

"What's wrong?"

"… it's nothing don't worry."

The look on her face didn't say so. Renn immediately noticed her worried expression, as the cold drizzles of rain collide against them both, starting to soak Renn. Soon enough they were both staring into the distance.

A huge flash of lightning appeared, and struck down the railing on the balcony they were holding. Renn fell to the side, as Elaine slips forward. Renn, as scared as he is, quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from falling. She was now hanging off, with Ren the only one keeping her alive. The cold rain splashed onto him and the floor he was kneeling on, making it slippery. She knew if he kept holding on, they would both slip off, but Renn was focused on saving her, and would never consider letting go.

"Elaine, hang on!" Renn tried with all his strength to hold on, but He could not get a proper grip on the ground.

"Renn, it's ok, you can let go."

"NO! You'll die!" Renn replied, as tears started to run down his face.

"Renn the Earth is DYING! I can feel its pain. Please save it… That is what I was worried about! If you keep holding on, we'll both fall!"

"What do you mean? Ugh. I can't…"

Renn furiously tried to pull her up, as if he was angry at himself.

"Goodbye, Renn"

She carefully let go of his hand, but Renn would not release his grip.

Renn knew she didn't want him to die with her, which would have inflicted guilt and sorrow upon the her spirit. Renn had always held fate responsible for anything, but from the terrible situation that happened, along with the dark embrace of grief and anguish, he blamed himself.

"NO!"

* * *

"AHHHH!" The dream had woken him up.

The boy had never had a good night's sleep. It was only those days where he felt truly happy. Holidays were one of them; he and his family would celebrate peacefully together in comfortable warmth. He carefully glanced at the clock, still trying to focus his eyes, he made out: 1:00.

"1:00? If it's this early, maybe I can sneak out…"

He gently uncovered himself from the bed sheet, grabbed his katana, and conscientiously swept through the hallways. He put on his jacket, covering the sight of his weapon and exited through the front door.

"Man, its dark outside" He said to himself while looking at the black sky, as he noticed one faint glimmer of a star had shone through into sight.

He walked towards the Sector 7 Slums, where that fateful night transpired. When he arrived at the crossroads path, he knew it would get dangerous, so he unsheathed his katana and bolted through under one breath. Once he arrived, he took time to catch his breath and glanced at the place. He saw the 3-story Inn and a local Item shop beside it. He walked to the inn. That was the same inn where he had lost Elaine, so he would visit.

"Umm excuse me sir, how can i help you?" asked the Innkeeper. "Oh can I just take a look in the 3rd room?"

"Oh go ahead no ones renting that room right now." Renn replied "Thanks" and flipped a Gil at the Innkeeper's desk.

Once he entered the room, all of this nostalgic feeling came back to him. When he walked out onto the balcony, he immediately noticed the repairs on the railing. All they did was nail some wood together to connect the two ends, which wasn't very safe at all. Renn then came to lean on it, thinking into the distance as he watched that faint glimmer of a star shine through the blackness of night. Tears started to run in his eyes as he try's to hold them back in failure. He than nodded asleep.

When he woke up, he focused his eyes on the public clock making out 5:00.

"Shit! i gotta get home before Mom of Dad wakes up!" He than bolted outside and into the crossroads without hesitation, trying to beat the sun before it rises. As soon as he arrived home, He quickly took off his jacket and laid on his bed though as if he was sleeping for the whole time.

A day had passed since his visit to the Inn. He was watching TV and a news broadcast popped up.

"SECTOR 5 MAKO REACTOR BOMBED BY TERRORISTS LAST NIGHT! ANY SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY IS TO BE REPORTED TO THE POLICE!"

"AGAIN?" said Renn

"As expected. What's blowing up one Reactor going to do when there are seven more? Plus the two outside. They are probably planning to destroy all the reactors"

"But Dad, they don't have a reason to do it, do they?"

"Not sure son..."

Another Day had past since the destruction of the 5th reactor. Renn sneaked out again in the middle of the night and headed for the slums, but when he reached the crossroads, he saw a blond-haired guy wielding a huge sword, along with a group of people scattered around someone hurt. This place had a pillar supporting the plate above all of Sector Seven. If that was to be destroyed, lots of innocent people will die.

He hid out of sight to spy on them.

"I'm going up!" said the blond-haired guy.

"It's dangerous here! Everyone get away from the pillar! Quickly! Get out of Sector Seven!" exclaimed the woman.

They quickly scattered away as the guy carrying the sword ran in.

Renn noticed the large amount of armed guards and began to doubt him, but as soon as he fought, his opinion completely changed. He was swinging around that huge sword with ease, skillfully slicing up his opponents.

"HWAHH!" (slices through the ground and into the soldier) "AHHH!"

"Why does he need to go up there...? It's not a reactor so they shouldn't have a reason to blow it up." Renn panicked and ran away as fast as he could, not knowing where it will lead him. He came across a remote park, just outside of the slums...

BOOOM! CRASH! CRASH! BOOOM!

"What the hell..."

He heard a huge explosion that came from the direction of the support pillar. As he turned around, the whole plate came crashing down, killing off anyone living there.

"Mom... Dad... All those innocent people..." He whimpered.

"No, they can't be all dead, can they? I couldn't do anything... i was too weak."He whispered

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**-

Well there it was; my first fanfic :) I had some trouble making up a story so i thought of this as a solid foundation to work on. So What did you think? Please take your time to review this story as i need to know where i can improve on.


End file.
